


Day 3 - Patching each other up

by IndieQueen182



Series: 30 day otp  -Wolfstar [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Marauders era, silly sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieQueen182/pseuds/IndieQueen182
Summary: Part of my 30 day otp challenge.Sirius is not the most sensible of people.





	Day 3 - Patching each other up

"Sirius, be still!"

Sirius squirmed, trying to wriggle away from Remus and his soft hands. Beautiful hands he usually wanted searching his body. Usually. But not today. 

"Ow! Moony, that hurts!"

"Well you shouldn't have been messing around with that bloody bike then should you?"

He huffed. Deciding to sulk. That would make Moony feel bad. That would teach him. It wasn't Sirius' fault he'd fallen off. How was he supposed to know the bike went that fast. Or that it was that hard to get around a corner.

"Sulking will not garner sympathy from me Pads, you should know better than that. Just let me have a look at your back."

Sirius lifted his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He heard Remus' sharp intake of breath. That was not a promising sound to hear. 

"We might need to tell someone Sirius. There's only so much I can do with essence of Murtlap."

"No!" He exclaimed, "then I'll have to tell Mrs Pottet about my bike, and you know she won't let me keep it."

"She might not me wrong..." Remus murmured. 

Sirius turned his head to scowl at Remus. No one would part him from his beautiful bike. No matter how many times he fell off it. 

"Okay, okay. No grown ups. But please be still."

Remus dipped the cloth into the liquid, dabbing it across the cuts and burns on his foolish boyfriend's back. Kissing each wound as it started to heal, eliciting small whimpers from Sirius.

A few more minutes of this tender ritual passed when Remus turned Sirius to face him. Cupping his face in his hands he pressed his lips first to his forehead, and then softly against his lips.

"Just please, be careful?"

"I promise," Sirius whispered, his mouth touching Remus'. "I would miss this far too much."


End file.
